To maintain, improve, or fix the working condition of an air conditioning system, cleaning, repairing, or replacing its components may be necessary. Easily reaching these components, however, may prove difficult. For instance, with systems having box evaporator coils (“box coils”), reaching these malfunctioning, inefficient, or inoperable components often requires at least partial disassembly. After the particular problem with the box coils is remedied, then the air conditioning system must be re-assembled and sealed. Accordingly, these subordinate processes wind up consuming the vast majority of time necessary to resolve the box coil issue. As a result, the time required to remedy the box coil issue makes attendant costs so undesirable that the most cost-efficient solution from a big picture perspective may become replacing the used box coils with a new box housing new box coils rather than merely remedying the particular problem with the used box coils. Consequently, used box coils are replaced and new box coils are installed prematurely, a situation squandering time, money and materials.